Chuck Versus Bo
Chuck Versus Bo is the tenth episode in the final season of , which aired on the 13th of January, 2012. Synopsis Carmichael Industries is on a last mission where Morgan faces the consequences of his ego when he was Human Intersect - having to recall a lost weekend at Vail with the legendary Bo Derek. Meanwhile, Jeff and Lester continue their own spy mission. Plot Team Carmichael has a problem: what to do about Jeff and Lester discovering Castle. Their idea was to put them in a wrecked Mustang on the Pacific Coast Highway, dress them as if they went to Las Vegas, and spray them with some knockout gas to erase the last 24 hours. However, Casey (Adam Baldwin) and Morgan really need to do a better job, since NONE OF IT worked. Jeff and Lester figured out they weren't reeking of alcohol and there was no way in hell either of them would end up with a pair of women's panties. Recalling that they were trailing Chuck and friends for some secret under the Buy More, back to the Burbank to figure out what was going on. Back home, Sarah confides in Chuck that she wants to quit the spy life after getting paranoid and checking the house with a gun when the paperboy arrived. Chuck agreed but wasn't sure what Carmichael Industries would become. Sarah decided between her experience as a spy and Chuck skills with computers, their little spy agency could transition into catching cyber terrorists instead. Bad guys with computers instead of guns. Morgan thought it was a great idea, but Casey didn't sound too enthusiastic about it, even though his role wouldn't change much. CHUCK: Aren't you sick of being shot at? SARAH: Or getting shot? I mean, you get shot a lot. CASEY: Not considering how much I get shot at. They couldn't argue that point, but they play the Alex card, pointing out she would be much happier if he wasn't doing so much scary stuff. Casey agreed if they would get rid of the Buy More. He was sick of their cover operation. Plus Speaking of scary, Morgan's frosted-tips, break-up-with-Alex-via-text phase reared its ugly head when Morgan got back the phone he lost while he was working for Verbanski Corp. After a brief (and creepy) encounter with Dale, the guy Alex dated briefly during this phase, they were able to piece together Morgan lost his mobile phone in Vail, Colorado. Ellie, who studied how to hypnotize people, figured out a few items from Morgan's mind. Besides how much Morgan wanted to take her to the prom, there were references to emerald, gold, and the initials B.D. The team decides to answer a text message in the phone and gets a response to go to a bar in the famed ski town. And there, Morgan discovers who B.D is: Bo Derek. Chuck was glad to see her, admitting he loved 10. ("I know what you did with that poster.") Worse, Jeffster tailed them all the way to Colorado, this time writing down everything they saw. Anyway, she apparently had something going with Morgan, based on the big kiss he was on the receiving end of, to say nothing about wanting to take him upstairs to her room. Sarah reminded Morgan to stay in character...as someone who rocked Bo Derek's world. Apparently, "funny bunny" (Morgan) got really plowed and told anybody who would listen that he saved the world earlier that day. Suspecting Morgan might have found a pair of Intersect glasses that Bo may have had in the safe in her room, Morgan begrudgingly (now, since he was back with Alex) goes up there with her. Morgan tries to get Bo to talk as she takes his pants off, while Sarah and Casey interview the bar staff and customers to figure out what Morgan was doing that night. Other than acting like a complete jerk, the only information they got was about a tattoo. On the inside of his lower lip, which he has only just discovered. The tattoo? Well, it says "Don't trust Bo Derek," but the gun Bo has to their heads sort of made the tattoo irrelevant. She demanded to be taken to the sunglasses, but Sarah knocks her out from behind. ("Sorry I had to do that to your girlfriend.") As Casey knocked Jeffster out again and set them up the same way again (and made the same mistakes AGAIN!), Chuck interrogates Bo Derek and wants to know what really happened that night. Turns out, Bo parlayed those white girl dreadlocks and beads and lowered standards for whom she would sleep with into espionage. Word got around the campfire that someone was going off claiming to be the Intersect, and her boss sent her to investigate. Morgan denies doing something like that, but the footage in the past would tend to disagree with him. Bo got him up to her room, drugged him, and readied him for her boss. Her boss spent a lot of money getting his hands on the Intersect glasses but hadn't tried them yet because he heard of some side effects. But since Morgan appeared to be OK (relatively speaking), Bo's boss, Nicholas Quinn (Angus Macfadyen), decided he could knock out Morgan and have nothing to worry about. Except the X-13 knockout gas, the same stuff Casey was using on Jeffster, worked about as well on Morgan and he went the full Intersect on Quinn, his men, and even knocked out Bo Derek, escaping with the glasses. After getting over the shock Bo Derek was a spy (and a talkative one at that), it turns out Quinn had his own spy agency, similar to Carmichael Industries, only he dealt strictly with the bad guys, such as Fulcrum, The Ring, and Volkoff Industries. Hence Quinn's motivation into getting the Intersect glasses. It explained everything except the glasses and the vault. Despite everyone's advice not to do it, Morgan chose to admit to Alex he slept with Bo Derek. Thankfully, Alex didn't believe him. Unfortunately, Big Mike (Mark Christopher Lawrence) gave him a clue about the vault. Emerald and gold referred to Buy More's colors; Morgan hid the Intersect glasses at the Buy More in Vail. And Jeffster overhear the conversation. Team Carmichael heads to the Vail Buy More, which apart from the ski lift decorations and all of the employees in neck braces, looks like the Buy More in Burbank, including with look-a-likes of Lester (female Indian), Jeff (creepy elderly man) and Big Mike (Big Michelle). Posing as security from corporate, they ask Big Michelle to see the manager's vault. She wants to get approval for it and gets a tranq dart for her troubles. Morgan cracks the code, since it's the same one as in Burbank (1-2-3-4), but the safe is empty. It turns out, he hid it in a videogame display. Mission accomplished...only Jeffster followed them there. They out Team Carmichael to the entire store, and the bullets that suddenly start flying from Quinn's men seemed to at least make their story plausible. It turns out Quinn was ex-CIA and was supposed to receive the Intersect when Bryce stole it. He went back into the field, only to be captured and tortured for 378 days. Chuck tries to convince him it wouldn't do him any good, but Quinn laughs at that thought looking over at Chuck's wife. Casey opens fire on Quinn's men and the fight is on...which actually includes Jeff and Lester. Quinn escapes, but Chuck, Sarah, and Casey take out the rest of Quinn's men. Morgan even manages to save Lester from being shot. Casey wants to go after Quinn, but Chuck convinces him to not bother and turn the Intersect over to Beckman. He agrees that they were done with their final mission. Thankfully, this time Jeff and Lester BEG to forget everything they saw. Casey sets them up once again, only knowing it won't work, he writes on Jeff's arm all of their 'notes'. Since they thought they wrote that the team weren't spies, they believe it. Big Mike picks them up, hands them some Subway sandwiches, and they decide "VEGAS, BABY!" The team thinks it's over, and Sarah calls Chuck to suggest they have a final ceremony at their new office space (formerly owned by Ronald Reagan), pop some champagne, and destroy the Intersect glasses. Chuck smiles, thinking it wasn't a jinx to say "final mission." And yes, Chuck gets kidnapped by Quinn. Sarah gets a call from Quinn to bring the Intersect glasses to the San Pedro pier. She goes in armed to the teeth, but it's a setup. They surround her and demand the glasses without giving her Chuck. Casey opens fire, and Sarah is able to hide. However, they still don't know where Chuck is. Casey can't get out and is running out of ammunition quickly. Sarah thinks she only has one move left: she puts on the Intersect glasses. And they work. She gives Quinn's team the full Intersect treatment. Trivia * Bo Derek portrays herself with reference to her classic fame from ''10'', which generated a cultural impact of rating one's attractiveness on a scale of 1 to 10. She also appears to be a childhood obsession to Chuck, bluntly stating to him "I know what you did to one of my posters". * In one of the flashbacks Morgan is seen possibly using a foreign language flash, an ability previously demonstrated in "Chuck Versus Operation Awesome" and "Chuck Versus the Honeymooners", to speak Portuguese. His very thick accent and somewhat staggered speech, however, might indicate that it wasn't a flash and Morgan actually does speak Portuguese. Guest Stars * Bo Derek as herself * Angus Macfadyen as Nicholas Quinn * Makenna Melvin as Alex McHugh Music * The Weight - The Band * Don’t Stop (Color On The Walls) - Foster The People * No Siesta - MC Juan * Rock the House - The Deekompressors Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes